


To the sound of the monstrance clock...

by AnotherNamelessGhoul



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Fucking the stress right out of him, Gratuitous Smut, Handjobs except with tails?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherNamelessGhoul/pseuds/AnotherNamelessGhoul
Summary: Aether finds Dew angry and stressed, but he knows just how to make it better.





	To the sound of the monstrance clock...

The little guitarist had been alone in his room all day, fingers aching and eyes burning with exhaustion. Everything he played was a mess, everything off time or off key or just plain wrong to his ear. He missed a note again and had to refrain from tossing the guitar across the room or flinging himself face down onto his bed and having a tantrum like a kit. He couldn’t pinpoint the problem, but it felt as if years of practice and talent had trickled away and left him feeling useless, the guitar in his hand something foreign to him.   
The door opened just as one of the string snapped with such force that it drew blood from his fingertip. He cast the guitar onto the bed beside him with a huff and looked up, bleary eyed and frustrated.

“Aether-“

“I heard you from the hallway, Dewie.” The bigger ghoul said with a shrug, “And it sounded like you were having a hard time. Thought I’d come in. How long have you been at it?”  
Dewdrop shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.” He looked away, trying to conceal his shame. “It’s fine. Gotta restring it and try again.”

Aether picked up the guitar and sat it on the stand across the room, then sat himself next to Dewdrop, head tilted, watching the smaller ghoul. “Monstrance Clock… that’s an old one. I know you can play it, Dew, you’ve done it hundreds of times.”

Dew wrapped his arms around his knees. Had Aether really come in just to scold him? As if he didn’t already feel badly enough about himself. He made to stand up, to walk out and leave Aether sitting there alone, but the Quintessence ghoul pressed a hand to his knee, keeping him sitting.

“Don’t get upset, Dew.” He gave him a sympathetic sort of smile and gave his knee a pat before pulling his hand away. “Just an off day, yeah? You’ve played that song so many times, to mess it up so much now there’s got to be something else wrong.”

“What’re you talking about?” Dew asked, tilting his head.

“Something you’re missing. Like the message of the song isn’t getting through. Like maybe you need reminded?”

“You’re not making any sense-“ the small ghoul started, anger rising in his voice, but he was cut off as Aether roughly grabbed that back of his hair and tugged him into a kiss, their lips colliding harshly. Oh. He thought. Oh, he was dense.

He already felt his pants tenting tight as Aether tangled their tongues together, reaching down to grind the palm of his hand over Dew’s growing member. 

“I knew it,” Aether breathed as he pulled away, “That’s the problem. You’re too tense.” He punctuated his words by popping the button on Dew’s pants open. The smaller ghoul wriggled to get them off of his hips, kicking them into the corner near the forgotten guitar when they were free.

“Tell me what you want, Dewie. Tell me how to help you relax.” Aether tugged at the waistband of his boxers. “Want me to blow you? Suck you off nice and then flip you over and fuck that pretty ass of yours?”

Dewdrop bucked forwards, trying to get some sort of contact. He was already half blinded by lust, pupils blown wide, needy for anything. “Please, Aether.” He panted, tugging his boxers off and freeing his member, similarly casting them aside. Aether tugged his own clothing off in one quick, almost practiced movement and then dipped down between Dew’s legs.

“I don’t blow just anyone, Dew,” he said, smirking a little, “this is special just for you.” He flicked his tongue out and ran it along Dew’s head, enjoying the little gasp that he was able to pull from the smaller ghoul. He took the tip in his mouth and then, agonizingly slowly bobbed his head down. Dew tugged at his hair frantically, trying to get him to move, and Aether dug his claws into the smaller ghoul’s hips and took the entire length, opening his throat and managing to suppress a gag as he bobbed down and back up, letting his long tongue wrap around the shaft. He took the length again, encouraged by the little moans and whimpers it was drawing from the smaller ghoul, and then picked up a steady pace for a while until he pulled off with a little pop, catching Dew’s needy stare.

“Can’t come yet, Dew. We’re not done yet.”

Dew whined at the loss of sensation, but only for a moment before he scrambled in his bedside drawer and dug out a bottle of lube. “Aether,” he panted. “I need you. I need you to fuck me. Please.

“Gotta get you ready first. Gotta get you nice and open for me, yeah?” Aether dumped some of the lube onto his fingertips and then traced across Dew’s hole, teasingly, before pressing one of his digits in. Dew bucked against the finger, a moan escaping from his lips as he rocked back on it. Aether slid a second in, scissoring them apart, pressing them against Dew’s walls. He soon added a third, and Dew pressed back into them again, trying to get as much sensation as possible.

“Gonna fuck yourself on my fingers, Dewie?” Aether was all the way hard just from the sight of it, his own cock pressed against his stomach. “So needy. Don’t worry, Gonna take care of you, Dew. Gonna make you feel good.” He pressed forwards, brushing his fingertips against Dew’s prostate and eliciting a wonderful sound from the small ghoul, before pulling his fingers out. 

“Are you ready, Dew?” he asked, running slick down his cock as he lined up. He pressed in slowly, afraid of hurting the smaller ghoul. “Fuck, so tight.” His tail wrapped around Dew’s stomach and coiled around his cock, rubbing slowly up and down the shaft as he started to move in a similar pace, giving the little ghoul time to adjust.

“Fuck, Aether, so good.” Dew gasped out. He was seeing stars, barely even aware of the words that were coming out of his mouth anymore as he came unraveled. “Aether, please-“ He was cut off as the quintessence ghoul picked up the pace, snapping his hips and hitting a spot that left his breathless. The other ghoul’s tail coiled tighter around his dick and picked up the pace. Aether’s name left his lips like a mantra, bleeding into one long word as he panted. “Aether, gonna cum.”

“Come together, Dewie,” Aether moaned, thrusting hard again and feeling his hips collide with Dew’s. “The song, yeah?” He pounded in, picking up to an almost punishing pace. “Fuck I’m close. Cum for me Dew, c’mon.” 

Colors exploded across Dew’s field of vision as the coil of pleasure in his gut came undone and he made an entirely unflattering sound as he spilled his seed across the fork of Aether’s tail and down the length of it. Aether jolted as Dew’s walls tightened around him, and he came in Dew’s ass as he pressed kisses against the smaller ghoul’s neck. 

“Was that a good reminder?” he asked, after both of their breathing evened out and Dew went limp into his arms. “Think you can play it now?” 

“Definitely good,” Dew agreed, and Aether gave a small laugh. “But maybe nap first?”

“Nap first,” Aether agreed, pulling the covers up over the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write much porn so please forgive me if this is terrible.


End file.
